


小明

by Botannabe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 阿尔博特xOC光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botannabe/pseuds/Botannabe
Summary: 光之战士是一个组织
Relationships: Ardbert / Original Character
Kudos: 1





	小明

——光之战士是一个组织。  
在广泛的认知里一直是一个人，但是如果亲临光之战士参与的战斗就会知道，实际上有超过一支满编队伍的人手。  
而且在一些场合需要光之战士出席的时候，露脸的往往都不是同一个人，光之战士小队会根据每个人的特质和擅长的交涉方式，选择让不同的人出面。  
所以各地流传出来的关于光之战士的传闻大相径庭，有的人说光之战士是一位猫魅女性诗人；有的人说光之战士是一位精灵男性，会使用失传的黑魔法；甚至还有鲁加族骑士和拉拉菲尔角尊这样差别离奇的传说。但究其根本，其实只是因为出现在各地的光之战士，实际上并不是同一个人的缘故。  
当然，“光之战士”本人，也就是这支队伍的领袖，实际上也确有——

“明，完事了没？”高声的呼唤越过酒馆嘈杂的人群，听得出来喊话的人已经彻底失去了耐心。  
“……确有其人。不过就最近来说的话，其实那位“本人”已经离开这儿有相当长时间了。”被叫做“明”的男人戴着半面罩，从露出来的下巴和嘴唇看不出他的年纪。他用同桌人恰好能听见的声音说完最后一句，脸上一副高深莫测的表情，伸出食指挡在嘴唇前，然后端起听得入神的同桌人一口也没顾上碰的酒壶一饮而尽。

“你又在那胡编什么故事了，别添乱了。”鲁加骑士泰瑞恩大步流星地走着，忍了又忍终究没忍住，不知道第几次地开口劝阻。  
“编什么了？你知道我说的都是实话。至于他们会不会往多了想……”比骑士矮上半截的中原忍者落后半步紧随其后，无所谓地敷衍着。  
“对了，那个叫什么来着的……赤魔这次来吗？”  
“明，好歹记住队友名字吧，别老是赤魔赤魔的，既然你想见他的师父西·如恩就更不应该这样。”  
“伊修加德人的名字太拗口了！我就记得奥克……”  
“是奥克塔韦尔德。”

他们两个是最后到达的，和奥克塔韦尔德站在一起等的几个人里面并没有高大的猫魅法师，但却有一个令人意外的人影。  
那是只身被召唤到异世界的他们的队长：暗黑骑士沃尔。  
“嘿老大，什么时候回来的？”高大的鲁加女士居高临下地揉乱了中原男人的头发，她是和队长最默契的搭档。  
“太好了老大，这次的加隆德的神兵模拟战你正好赶上。说起来什么时候把大伙儿工资结一下啊老板。”许久未见的白魔导士胡乱开着玩笑，被队长作势踹了一脚让他去找西德索取测试的报酬。  
迟到的忍者并没有加入这场热闹的欢迎，他在距离人群不远处唉声叹气。  
“明，用不着这么失望吧，赤红疾风本来就是四海为家。再说了……”  
“唉，我以为这次一定可以把他给……”  
“停！你那些没下限的性幻想不用特意讲给我听！求你了明，有点节操行吗？我再也不想听到哪儿传出光之战士原来是个人形自走炮这种传闻了。”  
“不，米尔斯。要知道有多少人恨不得爬上光之战士的床，我只不过是满足他们的愿望。”  
诗人一脸惨不忍睹地摇头：“你从乌尔达哈睡到太阳神草原，能不能多少收敛一下！西老师说不定就是被你上次的狂热吓住了，觑觎别人身体不要表现得这么明显，像个……”  
明的答话有些心不在焉，他的视线一直朝着热热闹闹勾肩搭背的其中一人。米尔斯顺着他的目光看了过去，突然想起什么似的惊恐地瞪着明：“你不至于饥渴到这个地步吧，别告诉我联队长你也可以……。”  
明冲他小声嚷嚷：“给我闭嘴，不是你想的那样，我和亲爱的队友们永远绝缘。”他眼睛仍然盯着正在和众人道晚安的沃尔，眼底闪过一丝精光。

深夜，万籁俱寂，一只握着匕首的手轻轻推开了虚掩的窗页，纤细的身影从打开的缝隙中悄无声息地滑进屋内。  
床上躺着的是只卸了硬甲，和衣而卧的光之战士小队队长。也许是自异世界归来的长途跋涉使他过于疲惫，他对缓缓移动到自己上方的影子毫无反应。  
黑暗中的眼睛紧紧盯着身下的睡颜，良久，手上的匕首骤然出鞘，刺向一无所知的暗黑骑士——  
“噌——！”刀刃被手甲堪堪挡在喉咙上方一星寸，手甲的主人正睁大眼睛瞪着袭击者，他的眼中分明毫无睡意。  
黑暗中那张没有蒙面脸上泛起奇异的笑：“终于出来了。”  
“你是什么东西，”明森冷的声音在黑暗中响起，“为什么会在他身体里。”

明预料发生的激斗仅在两回合的交锋后就结束了，在听到“你是小明？”询问声后，忍者收住了他的攻势。  
“或许我应该问你是谁？”既然不是妖异，那应该可以交流，更何况投鼠忌器，明并不想伤害面前这个身体的主人。  
“我们在塞尔发特尔溪谷见过。”  
面前这张脸上友好的微笑有一种明说不清的熟悉感。明知道这不是来自于他的队长。  
“那个时候我们还是敌人，但是仍然要感谢你们的光之水晶帮助我们回去。  
“我叫阿尔博特，不知道你还记不记得。这中间已经过了太久……发生了太多事，因为某种原因，现在不得不待在这儿。”自称阿尔博特的人用沃尔的手指了指自己胸口。“和他一起。”

“我的超越之力能看见人身上复数的意识，”尽管已经收起了武器坐下交谈，明依然面色不虞，满脸写着警惕和不信任。“在分辨是否被无影或者妖异附身的时候总能派上用场。只是没想到，有一天我会在自己的队友身上看见这样的影子。”  
阿尔博特花了将近半个晚上，向明讲述了随敏菲莉亚返回第一世界之后的事。  
“最后我把灵魂托付给这位被称为暗之战士的人，我们取得了最后的胜利。只是没有想到的是，我的意识仍然没有消失。而且从不久之前的不知道什么时候开始，我偶尔会获得这个身体的控制。”他轻描淡写地说完了故事的尾声，然后催促明早点休息。  
“今天先这样吧，再聊下去恐怕会影响这个身体本人。来日方长，我没有办法让你现在就放下防备，也许你应该和你的队长直接谈谈，他知道我所能告诉你的一切。”  
说完这位阿尔博特就以他来时看到的同样姿势躺了回去，明安静地坐在房间角落，睁着他的眼睛盯着大概是在熟睡中的人，直到天光泛白才悄然离去。

一夜不眠对忍者来说稀松平常，绝不会对第二天的战斗造成什么影响。相比之下“阿尔博特”的事情更令他无法定下心来专注于眼前的敌人。  
“是孤枕难眠了一整晚吗？”米尔斯的目光的语气里满溢着对同僚的关怀。  
“对，夜袭队长失败了。”明恶狠狠的回答令年轻的诗人悚然，他眼睁睁地看着明快步追上走在最前面的暗黑骑士说了什么，并且得到了对方的颔首。

“奥克塔韦尔德，最近……和你的老师有联系吗？”尽管对米尔斯的问题感到奇怪，赤魔法师还是认真地回答了他最近并没有得到西·如恩的音信。  
“唔……我也不知道该怎么办，但是明他……”小个子诗人惶恐地几乎落泪，将他的担忧一股脑倒给了一向稳重可靠的队友。  
“哈哈哈，明那是逗你的，他不是说了对队友绝缘嘛。你入队时间太晚，以我对他这么多年的了解，大概只有这句话是确实可靠的。”  
将信将疑的米尔斯被奥克塔韦尔德送出门外，他转过身，就看见明推开走廊最尽头的门走了进去。那扇门通往的分明是他们队长的房间。  
在自我怀疑中陷入更深切的惊恐的诗人，在走廊上枯坐到深夜， 才等到明从那扇门里出来。深夜的忍者看上去心情颇好，和白天的阴沉大相径庭。  
“米尔斯？你不睡觉在这干嘛？”  
拉拉菲尔诗人艰难地抬头，他强忍着眼泪问道：“队长他是在上面的那个吗？”

“就是这样，我们队长现在……实际上是两个人，我是指他的里面。”明向混乱迷茫的米尔斯努力解释着，他刚刚从队长那儿确认了阿尔博特的陈述，但即便如此也并没有立刻理清自己的想法。他看着整晚脸上保持着泫然欲泣表情的拉拉菲尔，开始懊悔自己的第一个倾诉对象不是稳重的副队长骑士。  
“你的意思是，从现在开始，即使看上去仍然是队长本人，有时候却有可能是阿尔博特……先生？  
“真奇怪，他之前返回这边的时候为什么从来没有和我们提起过阿尔博特先生。”  
明无法回答任何一个问题，他自己也有满脑子的问号不知道从何说起。他嘴里发出含混地嘟囔：“也许他以为只是幻觉，毕竟一直都没人看见……”他放弃和米尔斯继续交流的意图，把拉拉菲尔赶出了房间让他赶紧睡觉。

第二天的测试战中，明认为不仅仅是自己，其他人一定也察觉出了不同。  
他们的队长能使用很多种武器，理所当然包括战斧，但这并不代表他会在更换武器后突然使出一整套令人无法辨认的技能。  
“解释。”明第一次看到泰瑞恩露出这样的表情，即使是面对敌人依然保持着谦卑和谨慎的骑士看上去咄咄逼人。作为搭档，她大概最快得出了接近事实的判断。  
“或许他认为这样的方式能够最为直接地向你们展示目前的现状。”明看到那张熟悉的脸上露出一丝淡淡的苦笑。他站在稍远的位置，仔细观察着正在说明情况的“阿尔博特”。他没有参与队友们的质问，他已经独自在内心咀嚼了两个晚上关于阿尔博特的事情。他看得出来，即便同样是沃尔的脸，上面神色和表情他仍旧能够分辨出差异，这个发现令他感到安心。  
——这位第一世界的前暗之战士，并没有任何试图隐藏自己的想法。  
“……鉴于我还不知道怎么和他直接交流，只能从现状上推断。当他失去意识或者像今天这样主动这么做的时候，我能获得这个身体的控制权。”  
“……不，我并没有尝试过争夺控制权，也不想做这样的尝试。现在这个状态对我来说充其量不过是一个意外。”  
明看见“阿尔博特”平静地回应着来自自己同伴们的诘问，他的表情让名看不出来内心的情绪。

“出来吧，阿尔博特。”深夜，再次以之前同样姿势出现在床上的明小声呼喊着对方的名字。不出所料并没有得到什么反应，于是他从怀里掏出了匕首，不等他作势刺向身下人的要害，他的手腕就被握住了。刚刚还紧闭双眼做着美梦的人正看着他，脸上露出无奈的神情。  
“明，你不可能真的伤害自己的队长，何必装模作样。话说回来，你不觉得这样的行为会影响到沃尔的睡眠吗？”  
被识破的明丝毫不尴尬地收起了武器：“明知道我不会这么做可是你还是出来了，说明确实有用。我有话问你，问完你可以立刻让他接着休息。”  
阿尔博特揉了揉眉间，这是沃尔没有的习惯动作，看上去新奇又有趣。明一时之间出了神，他下意识地问出了脑子里闪过的第一个念头：“你在的时候，队长会被吵醒吗？”  
阿尔博特叹了口气，他没有质疑明深夜前来难道只是为了讨论这样的问题。他直视着明的眼睛，真诚地答道：“我也不知道，要不你大声嚷嚷试试？”  
明当然不可能在半夜三更做出这样令人迷惑的尝试，他总算想起来了自己深夜到访的目的：“怎么才能和队长分开，你有任何头绪吗？阿尔博特……先生。”他试图让自己的态度听上去尽量友好。  
“有。”阿尔博特用沃尔的脸露出一个似乎是“久等了”的微笑。

数日后，风尘仆仆的忍者冲进石之家时，身上似乎还卷着海风的咸腥味。他揪住故意将视线一直躲着自己的米尔斯，询问队长是否归来。  
“你、你不是知道吗？通讯贝里说明情况的时候我记得所有人都在啊。”  
得到了自己想要的答案，明却没有进一步探究的意思。他脸色阴郁地放开拒绝和他对视的诗人，与端着空托盘的塔塔露擦肩而过，缓步踱进了传出贤人们隐隐交谈声的黄昏之间。  
“哟，是小明。”  
“阿莉塞，明年龄比你大得多了，说了别这样叫他……”  
“有什么关系，光之战士才不会计较这个，对吧，小明？”  
明勉强地笑了笑，他既没有心情也没有体力和许久未见的精灵双子打趣。他的目光转向了年长的贤人们。  
“看得出来你有事，我就不问你为什么一个人试图潜入萨雷安这种行为了，你在想什么啊真是的。”雅·修特拉对明微微摇头，但没有更多指责他的意思，言语更多的是担忧的意味。  
相比之下于里昂热比她更为单刀直入：“既然是想要打听白圣石，为什么不索性等我们回来。萨雷安真正对其有研究的人，还在人间的都聚集于此了。到底发生了什么，会让你如此着急地想要得到它？”  
明无言以对，他无法对贤人们和盘托出，于是他避开话头打听起了沃尔的去向。  
于里昂热对他的避而不答的替代度不置可否，他略微踟蹰之后告诉明，沃尔去了希尔科斯塔。  
“只不过……拿着吸魂晶去找古·拉哈的并不是他。”于里昂热向明表示，他并不清楚什么时候能见到沃尔。  
“他居然将吸魂晶的事情交给别人办？”明匪夷所思地瞪大了眼睛，“我以为第一世界相关的事情如果不是迫不得已应该全由沃尔出面？现在能有什么特……”  
他看着于里昂热欲言又止的样子，突然明白了他含混其词的原因。

明骑着陆行鸟奔出丧灵钟的城墙时，差点迎面和他的队长撞了个满怀。  
“哟，这是要去哪儿？”沃尔满脸笑容地朝他打招呼。  
明阴郁地注视着他的队长，勒停了鸟的脚步。  
“古·拉哈被拉姆布鲁斯截下了，其他一切顺利。你是来迎接我的吗？”沃尔的声音听上去充满雀跃。  
”他的身体用得还习惯？阿尔博特先生？明听见自己从牙缝里挤出来的声音，再礼貌的用语也掩饰不了话音里露骨地阴沉。  
面前的笑容依然爽朗，丝毫没有被识破的不安：“抱歉，确实很久没有这么……活动了，看上去果然一点都不像吗？”  
你分明也没有刻意去尝试伪装，明暗忖，虽然这是他们二人彼此心知肚明的事情，没有必要付诸于口。  
“不，足够相像了，”明放缓了语气，阿尔博特坦然的态度让他积攒的怒意得到了缓解，“如果不是足够熟悉的人大概并不能分辨……”  
“但是显然你不是那其中之一。”阿尔博特打断了明的解释，他脸上刻意的笑容不知什么时候已经消失。  
明无言地看着队长熟悉的面孔，他意识到自己似乎并没有在面前的人身上宣泄怒火的立场。  
“抱歉，我并不是有意……”  
“我也不是。”  
阿尔博特友善的外壳像是裂开了一角，露出让明似曾相识的锋芒。  
明想起来他其实并未忘记过的往事，他和已经物是人非的光之小队一起目睹过这个年纪轻轻就失掉了性命的悲情英雄身上并未随着生命消逝的光——两个世界的光之战士们一同举起的水晶，为异世界的英雄们指引了回家的路——然而他们最后的希望被点亮却是在遥远的未来。  
数日徒劳无功的旅途在他胸中鼓胀的郁愤一口气消散了：“……你已经告诉过我了，这只是个意外。”他伸手将站在地上的人拉上了自己的鸟背，“难得不会影响沃尔的睡眠，我们也许可以换个不是床上的地方好好谈谈。”他拽紧缰绳，两人一骑陆行鸟腾空跃起，飞进了摩杜纳紫红色的浓雾之中。

“没有任何一方面哪怕有丝毫进展。”早霜顶的电火花在浓雾中炸着火光，映得浓雾中的两张脸忽明忽暗。“萨雷安的老头子们比伊修加德的教士还要古板，简直难以想象拂晓的贤人居然都是从他们中间走出来的。”明简要地讲述了他一无所获的寻找白圣石之旅，言语中抑制不住的愤愤不平。“穆恩布瑞达之后，白圣石研究的后继者实际上只有于里昂热一个人，我白费了好多力气。”  
他停下来思索了片刻，谨慎地措着辞：“需要我代替你去和贤人探寻这件事情吗？”  
“不，不需要。”阿尔博特不假思索地拒绝了，“我的意思是，或许我们可以把它看成是一桩委托。你已经接受了，而现在委托人的要求之一就是，不需要向其他人透露他那让人难以理解的身份。瞧，这只是一件寻找物品的简单任务。”  
明似乎被阿尔博特的笑容感染了，他一直紧锁的眉间不知不觉舒展开来，他含糊地冲阿尔博特指了指：“你和他探讨过这件事吗？唔，你好像和我说过还没有找到和他沟通……”  
“我这不是正在和光之战士探讨这件委托吗？”阿尔博特狡黠地冲明咧了咧嘴。  
他和沃尔实在是一点儿也不像，明盯着他的队长几乎从未让他看见过的白森森的牙齿，他又走了神。

也许我说得不对，他们实际上有很多相似之处，需要非常努力和独特的眼光才能分辨。明看着正在被泰瑞恩揉搓脑袋的战士，他的眼睛眯成了一条缝。明用力撕咬手上的干粮，仿佛面包干对他做了什么需要报复的恶行。他不愿意控制自己写在脸上的情绪，只是把视线放在无辜的诗人身上，并且拒绝回答究竟哪里遭到了得罪。  
他瓮声瓮气地随口应付着其他人的关心，一面思考为什么连他的副队长也开始无法辨别她面前的分明是那个来自第一世界的灵魂。  
泰瑞恩是留在光之冒险者小队里最早的成员之一了，他想。亲眼见过敏菲利亚的人里面，只剩下屈指可数的3个，其中包括正揉搓着阿尔博特头发的副队长本人，以及她以为正坐在面前的沃尔本人，还有明自己。  
“你这是在干什么啊。”晚餐结束，明紧跟着“沃尔”走进了他的房间，他装作没有看见门外欲言又止的诗人，毫不留情地关上了门。“我以为你并不想成为他的一部分。”  
明顿了顿，然后用更坚定地语气重复着，“你确实没有成为他任何一部分的打算，我知道这一点，所以才会接受你委托的全部要求。”  
“但是他似乎并不这么想。”战士平淡地说着，好像并不觉得自己刚刚的话有什么大不了的。  
“你的意思是，其实你并不知道他为什么有时候会让你露面？”  
阿尔博特没有回答，他的表情让明忽然意识到自己的问题似乎有些逾距。他努力让自己注意力回到委托上，他从口袋里掏出了此次到访的原因。  
“我说服于里昂热给我做了一枚新的改良白圣石，剩下的就是想办法请古·拉哈将咒术封入，但我只认识原初的古·拉哈，所以并不太有把握……”  
“也许未必需要。”阿尔博特接过来发出莹白微光的咒具，若有所思地端详。“我认为最大的问题是灵魂之间的联合到底在什么程度，只要能成功剥离，白圣石还是吸魂晶，这并不是一个关键问题。”  
明看着阿尔博特专注的神情，有什么念头在他心中逐渐成型。  
“因为队长他根本没有接收到你的记忆，所以你认为使用哪种容器并不影响最终目的——因为你其实根本不在乎抽离之后的下一步去向，对吗？”  
阿尔博特又对他露出了微笑，明突然想起来这个年轻人原本的样子，他和沃尔有着同意浅蓝色的瞳仁。  
他透过那双被队友们称为明察秋毫的眼睛看着明，说道：“在我们商量的计划里，好像从来也没有过什么下一步？”  
光之忍者一直引以为傲的头脑似乎在这一刻失去了他的冷静和理智。从含混地接下这件“委托”的时候开始，他视而不见、避而不谈的事实被一语道破，摊开在他的面前。在明清醒过来时，他正攥着属于沃尔的前襟把他压在自己的墙壁之间，而身体目前的控制者正高举着双手似乎试图安抚他激动的情绪。  
“我……不……我没有这样想……”明喘着粗气，仿佛刚刚和不知道谁进行过一场殊死的较量，“我只是……想让你和他分开。”  
“你说的没错，光之战士阁下。”他耳边响起的沉稳声音一如既往地听上去令人安心，“这是我们正在共同努力实现的目标，毕竟这个情况只是拯救世界中的一个小小意外。只需要让它变回原来的模样，那就是原本正确的结局了。”  
“不、不对，”明的双手逐渐失去了力气，比起推攘，现在更像是握着阿尔博特的衣领靠在他身上，他的额头落在自己握紧的拳头上，低喃道：  
“英雄不应该是这样的结局。”  
阿尔博特没有回应，他们都知道除了面前已经发生过的奇迹，无论哪个世界都已不存在能够接纳这个灵魂的归处。  
明抬起头，他吻住了本属于另一个人的嘴唇。

米尔斯醒来的时候，天还没有要亮的意思，他还没来得及为自己在这样早的时候醒来感到惊讶，就被床边黑乎乎的人影吓得残存的睡意一扫而空。  
“明！你干嘛呢！”在惊吓中触发的辉煌箭照耀下，小个子诗人总算看清了屋子里的人是谁，他捡起掉在地上的睡帽用力扔向呆立的忍者。  
明却并没有向他意料中那样在被睡帽击中的前一个瞬间砰地消失，他被睡帽正面击中了脸。  
“他不让我吻他。”  
米尔斯哆哆嗦嗦地爬起来把第二次掉在地上的睡帽捡起来，端端正正戴好，然后躺了回去，把被子一直拉到鼻子下面。“睡蒙了，我再躺会儿。”  
下一刻他突然又从被子里弹了出来，他蹦到了忍者肩上揪住额边的头发：“你说谁？队长？这么说你还没有把他搞上？甚至连亲也没亲过？”  
明飞快地把趴在胸前的拉拉菲尔扯了下来塞回还热乎的被子：“你睡蒙了，快躺回去再睡会儿吧。”  
他已经后悔跑进了米尔斯的房间，可是除了什么事都不会往心里去的诗人，他更加不敢想象面对其他人将此刻杂乱的心情直白地倒出来。  
他碰到了阿尔博特的嘴唇，但是在试图加深这个吻的时候，他被阿推开了。他收获了一个警告的眼神。但他不为所动地再次凑了上去，这一次他连嘴唇都没有碰到。他眼前一花，就被反扭住了胳膊，下一刻便被扔出了门外。明觉得很奇怪，第一世界的战士居然需要磨练出这样熟练的擒拿技术吗。  
他怅然若失地不知怎么踱到了诗人门外，拒绝思考自己为什么突然对阿尔博特作出了之前的行为。  
他的整个意识被蔓延的浅蓝所占据，恍若没入漫无边际的深海。

除了诗人，所有同伴都直接或间接地向明表示，他最近总是在盯着队长，那显然不对劲。  
明从不掩饰他最直接的本能，他看向沃尔的目光杀气腾腾饱含攻击性，不管是谁瞧见都会深感不安。  
“你不是想要干掉他，就是想要干他。”猫魅学者的竖瞳斜瞥着抱住脑袋缩在椅子里的明，直接了当道出了最接近事实的推测，“不是说过对队友绝缘吗，是什么打开了你的开关？你们都结伙这么久了。”  
“不是沃尔。”明冲着自己的膝盖，对队友坦言自己的烦恼。  
“你想说阿尔博特？有什么区别？那都是沃尔的身体？光之猎艳专家难道打算告诉我，他这次的迷恋与肉体无关？”尖尖的瞳孔里中全是不信的神色，明仿佛还从中看到了淡淡的鄙夷。他无法反驳，他甚至打心眼里想要表示赞同，其实与肉体并不全然无关。  
因为他更不想承认的是，在这欲望里面，大概确实也包含着对沃尔的攻击倾向。  
并且这两种情感都会在他察觉同行者又是阿尔博特的日子炽烈而持久地熊熊燃起。

他们接到了去黄金谷寻找丢失耳坠的任务，如果不是丧灵钟的老熟人，他们没有人会愿意接受这样的委托。  
明当仁不让的担当了领队，寻找失物总是他的活儿。明本打算独自前去，但是提议在即将脱口而出的瞬间被他咽了回去。  
紧随其后举手的是黑白魔法师和他们的队长，他在和那双蓝眼睛对视的刹那就福至心灵一般明白了对面站着的并不是暗黑骑士沃尔本人。  
越来越不可思议了，明暗自吃了一惊，他的直感在出发后就从本人那里得到了证实。  
“我猜他和你们所有人一样讨厌那个地方。”黄金谷距离丧灵钟不远，四人选择了徒步。阿尔博特在行进中靠近了明，和他并肩。他小声地和明搭着话，似乎并不打算让另外两位魔法师知道这个身体使用者发生了更替。  
明知道自己的情绪被阿尔博特所察觉。但连他自己也没察觉的不悦。他不知道这情绪的出发点是队长毫无预兆的突然交替，还是仅仅因为沃尔他能够做到这一点。他看了看身边仿佛始终保持着愉快的阿尔博特，他此刻并不想看到这张通常会令他感到愉快的笑容。  
难以化解的复杂情绪一直延续到他们找到委托人的耳坠。阿尔博特看上去对这个奇特的鲶鱼造型颇有兴趣，他仔细地清洗不知道在沼泽中浸泡了多久的物件，小声问明这是个什么生物。  
“这是鲶鱼精，在奥萨德出没的一种蛮族。如果你想要装成他，或许应该对这个世界的风土增加些了解。”明用和阿尔博特同样声调的声音嘟囔着，他假装自己并没有盯着阿尔博特，或者说沃尔被湿透的衬衣包裹的身体。  
这支完成任务的轻锐小队正在库尔扎斯河中清洗身体，没人想要带着黄金谷的味道一路跋涉。河水一如既往冰冷刺骨，但光之战士们毫不在意地跳进了及腰的水流，身穿重甲的那一位在冲刷过铠甲之后便卸掉了这些沉重的护具，里面只有一层单薄的内衬，在浸湿了河水之后紧紧贴在身上。  
明的视线仿佛粘在了那个湿漉漉的后背上，以至于没有听见阿尔博特小声的“没有必要”。他不是没见过沃尔的裸体，黄金港的温泉、太阳海岸的沙滩，他尝试在记忆中挖掘记忆中绝不会和性联系到一起的景象。可他诚实的视线显然从未在沃尔身上有过过多的停留。  
是的，他一向敢于坦诚自己的欲望，从未怯场。明在两位魔法师惊诧的目光中走到了他们认为的沃尔身后，他向自己用目光舔舐了许久的腰窝伸出手轻轻揉捏，这是再直接不过的邀约。  
阿尔博特直起身，他收好了手上已经清洗干净正在把玩的耳坠，貌似亲昵的勾住了明的脖子：“是我一直领会错了光之战士们的亲密关系，还是你对此有些别的解释，嗯？”  
明可悲地发现自己完全无法思考他耳朵里听到的问题，阿尔博特正凑在他耳边说话，近在咫尺的声音和气息令他心衿荡漾。  
我确实正如米尔斯所说，是个只会用有色眼光视人的可悲混蛋。他想着，偏过头在旁边一脸严肃期待着答案的嘴唇上响亮的亲了一口。  
身后响起了一连串响亮的咳嗽声，“我想是黑魔法师呛着了，但是白魔法师在他身边，所以并不需要担心。”明意犹未尽地看着深色困惑的蓝眼睛，他的表情再明显不过正构思着下一次的突袭。  
阿尔博特不得不松开胳膊，放弃了立刻从他口中得到回答。“或许你该和这个身体的本人谈谈。”他大步走上了河岸。  
明看着正在将铠甲重新装上的背影，“不，”他想，“这是我和你两个人之间的事。”他对自己说，并且在心里暗自做出了决定。

在明出声之前，躺在床上的人影已经坐起身来，即使在黑暗中，明也能再一次感觉到第一世界光之战士的锐利视线，而他正沐浴其中，这个认知令他脊背中央升腾起一阵颤栗般的酥麻。  
“你最好是来带给我关于委托的新进展的。”  
“不。”明简短地回答，他向他的委托人走去，一直走到他面前。  
他们都没有继续开口的打算，寂静的黑暗中只有呼吸声彼此交错。  
明的手碰到了阿尔博特的脸颊，下一刻他的手腕被扣住，阿尔博特再次向明展示了他那令人惊叹的技巧，眨眼间明就被面朝下压在了床上。他没来得及细细品味顶在自己腰上的是阿尔博特的哪个部位，就听见了咬牙切齿地质问：“那么我们继续白天没有说清楚的话题？请问你知道自己在做什么吗，小明？”  
“当然，我是在邀请你共度良宵，来自异世界的英雄先生。”  
“这个身体属于谁，你明明很清楚，你这个（孚布特粗口）。”  
压制着他的力度似乎增加了，明装模作样的挣扎了一下，他不想让自己被阿尔博特压在身下的愉悦表现得过于明显。“听上去如果不是有这个问题，你其实并没有拒绝的意思？”  
“这位光之战士看问题的方式还真是与众不同，或许我应该更直白一点？尽管我认为之前的拒绝已经足够清楚了。”  
“如果你的意思是，对身体的另外一位使用者的顾忌，那我确实感受到了。但是我想听的是，你的回答，阿尔博特先生。你愿意和我，你们称之为原初世界的光之战士之一，建立委托以外的另一种亲密关系吗？别管沃尔了，我是在问你，阿尔博特。”  
感觉到禁锢的力量有了一丝松动，明立刻挣脱了手腕上的桎梏。他像一条鱼一样在阿尔博特和床垫之间翻了个身，然后伸手揽住了上方的脖子。他在阿尔博特张口拒绝自己之前堵住了他的语言。  
并且他的腹肌愉快地发现，阿尔博特在他入侵口腔内部时迅速勃起了。  
“显而易见我已经得到自己想要的答案了。”他想。

“不、停下。”在他的手即将碰到裤子里怒张的器官时，阿尔博特气息不稳地努力阻止他的进一步侵入。“这是……”  
“就算你现在和他交换，我也不会停下。”明捉住了阿尔博特的胳膊，他翻身和压在身上的人掉了个个儿。“你太久没有放松下来好好享受身体的乐趣了，英雄先生。试试我？”不知道是他的威胁还是劝说起了作用，阿尔博特没有再试图阻止。  
“今晚过去之后，你打算怎么解释？”阿尔博特任由明剥掉身上的衣物，问道。  
“解释什么？向谁解释？”明飞快地同时脱着两个人的衣物，他一边将最后几块布料丢在地上，一边迫不及待地想要品尝已经放弃挣扎的身体。他已经完全忘记了沃尔。  
“就是这些……痕迹。你总不会指望他发现不了。”  
明一口气将面前挺立的器官连根含进嘴里，再慢慢吐出来，他成功收获了一声令他愉快的悦耳呻吟。“当然是实话实说。另外我个人其实不太喜欢在床上听到提及别的男人。不过如果你坚持我也不是不能忍耐就是了。”他语调轻快地自顾自说完，然后再次把已经舔湿的柱状物含在嘴里吮吸，发出响亮的啧啧声。明一向对自己的技巧有着充足的自信，他总是诚恳地期待每一次性交都是一场双方都能从中获得充分享受的行为。  
阿尔博特没有再开口，他的反应已经足够明了，显然他正如明希望的那样乐在其中。  
当明试图打开的他的膝盖时，阿尔博特带着鼻音的声音再次响了起来，“不……至少别……这样对他太……”  
明停了下来，他立刻就明白了阿尔博特的顾忌。他没有更多思考关于沃尔的事情，他移动到上方吻了一下已经染成绯红的脸颊，对着颜色更深的耳廓轻声说了句“帮我”。然后他居高临下把自己一直被冷落的器官递到了微张的唇边。  
阿尔博特略微撑起上半身，他单手托起明的阴茎，舌尖从阴囊一直滑到顶端的凹陷，在听到明吸气的声音之后整根吸进嘴里。  
这简直太美妙了，明对自己说。  
阿尔博特绝不是给他口交的人里面技术最好的，甚至远远排不上第一梯队。但是这恐怕是他生涯中最好的体验，没有之一。他深深陶醉其中，直到意识到自己差点按着对方脑袋往嗓子眼里塞。他可从来不会对床伴做这么粗鲁的行为。  
这不对，他想，我的本意明明不是这样对他。他努力找回自己所剩无几的理智，从那个令他贪恋不已的口腔里抽了出来，取而代之将自己的两根手指插了进去。  
温暖的口腔十分配合地用同样的方式吮吸他的手指，明捏了捏差点让他彻底忘我的柔软舌头，接着换回了之前的那根物体重新插进口腔。  
而已经被舔湿的手指他用来扩张并不怎么习惯于承受的另一部位。  
阿尔博特察觉到了他的动作，他吐出明正堆积着快感的部位，问他：“你确定？我以为你是想在上面？”  
“我能确定的是你完全不想让……在下面。”明轻轻挺了一下胯，他的前端碰到了嘴唇，他在催促阿尔博特继续。  
然后他如愿以偿地再次被温润的口腔黏膜包裹。  
明混沌的脑浆无法回忆自己上一次被动承受是在什么时候和谁发生的，但是以他在前戏上丰富的经验和技巧，他知道自己远远没有准备好。但今天他严重缺乏耐心，他只想快点和他身下这个人紧密结合，不管是以哪种姿势都行。  
于是他主动让阿尔博特停下了距离结束还有相当一段时间的的口交。他摸了摸被冷落许久的另外一根性器，认为硬度仍然令人满意，于是他扶着它慢慢让身体下沉。火热的肉块一点点撑开自己无论是放松还是润滑程度都远远不够的洞口。  
他知道阿尔博特正在黑暗中看着自己，这个认知令他身心愉快，足以忘掉强行进入的疼痛。  
快进入我，他在黑暗中与那双浅蓝色眼睛对视，在心中呐喊道。他的脑海里浮现出的是许久以前的面孔，那是阿尔博特本来的样子。  
不这不重要，他想。无论是他原本的外壳，还是被另外一个人的外表包裹，我知道自己正在和谁做爱。我清楚地知道这个事实。  
阿尔博特完全进入了明的内部。

明认为，尽管他并没有瞒着身体本来的主人的打算，但是沃尔如果足够迟钝，除了睡眠不足的疲惫，他有一定可能真的察觉不了头一天夜里发生了什么事。  
他骑在阿尔博特身上让他射了一次，然后阿尔博特用嘴和手让明也释放了一次。在短暂的亲昵之后他被按着脑袋，臀部被高高抬起狠狠地肏了进去，这一次几乎只用后面就达到了令人晕眩的高潮。阿尔博特最后一次射精是在他嘴里，之后明蜷在窄小的床铺挤出来的一小块区域，他全身发软地浸泡在阿尔博特的气息里，就这么恍惚了好一会儿。  
随后他爬了起来，用迅速恢复的体力帮已经陷入沉睡的阿尔博特——沃尔清理了身体。  
最后他翻开自己胡乱散落在地上衣物，掏出包裹在里面的锥形晶体，放在毫无知觉的人枕边。  
又一件委托顺利完成，他想。从屋外轻轻关好房间的门，走廊尽头，天光已经乍现朦胧的灰白。  
明步履有些蹒跚的走向自己的房间，他仔细回想，发掘自己好像从来没有在度过有人陪伴的夜晚之后这么狼狈。

前来送行的只有留守的于里昂热，这不是凑巧，明特意挑选了所有人都不在的日子。他不擅长，应该说厌恶告别。于里昂热没有念他的诗歌，他已经很久不念诗了。  
时间改变了很多人，明想，也许从明天开始他甚至不再叫“明”这个在加入冒险者小队时给自己起的名字。也许再也不会有人认为他是这个世界的光之战士之一，但是他经历的那些人和事并不会因此而消失不见。  
“这是什么？”他接过于里昂热递过来被裹得紧紧的小包，熟悉的形状让他涌起一阵罕见地怯意。  
“我并不打算介入光之战士们之间的私事，”于里昂热的声音婉转顿挫，明小心地这标志性的发音记在心里。“沃尔让我转交给你，我并没有细问如此周折的原因，想必你们彼此有着属于你们的默契。并且，这样物品和我也有渊源，由我来交给你也并无不妥。”  
明咽了一口唾沫，他艰难地，无法克制地说出了自己内心的疑问：“这里面有什么？”  
他不敢看于里昂热仿佛能洞察一切的眼睛，他盯着手上的小包，像是试图看穿其内在。  
“或许光之战士应该自己寻找答案。”  
明，或者说一位还没有想好名字的新鲜冒险者，他没有向已属于过去的同伴继续追问，他也没有纠正自己已经不再是光之小队的一员。他挥了挥手，头也不回地走出了第七天堂的大门。  
冒险者牢牢握紧了手上的临别礼物，汇入了每天穿梭于丧铃钟的无数冒险者之中。


End file.
